


A Date at the Park

by RikuKingdomHearts3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poor Prompto Argentum, Strangers to Lovers, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikuKingdomHearts3/pseuds/RikuKingdomHearts3
Summary: At the peak of summer, the best place to go is a theme park. From the fun rides, games to play, and food to eat, there is always something! Even meeting a rather cute special someone, it just takes that one chance meeting to spark it all.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 24
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's August 30th!! Noctis's bday!! So that means it's time to make a fic for him! And make it shippy too of course!  
> This also was an idea I wanted to do since I was unable to go to my local theme park this summer. 
> 
> Also thanks to ElizabethTheArchangel for helping me flesh out and discuss the touch starved stuff!!

Noctis had arrived at the Six Chocobos theme park by himself and he had expected it to stay that way. He was just in one of those lonely moods where he needed a place for his own head space, and a theme park was just the place for him. He could stand in lines and go on rides without having to talk to talk to anyone. He could just space out and be in his own mind without anyone to question or talk to him. Just a nice private time alone ironically in a public place packed full of people.

Currently he was waiting in line for one of his favorite classic family roller coasters. It wasn't anything thrilling or outrageous but it was a unique speedracer roller coaster and there were only two made in all of Eos. Well there was only one left by this point, but either way a unique coaster and it was one that many people loved, including Noctis.

So there he was just minding his own business, being in his own head space when he heard someone speak up from behind him. "Uh excuse me? Is that the limited edition King's Knight t-shirt?"

Turning around Noctis was met with a guy who looked to be around his age with blond hair and bright bluish-purple eyes. He was grinning widely as he awaited his answer but for a moment Noctis could only stare, confused but also distracted by the blond's good looks.

After a moment he finally brought himself back to reality. "Uh yeah yeah. It's the one."

The blond's eyes lit up. "Dude! Seriously!? Like only two hundred of those were ever printed… well legally slash officially anyways."

"Well this one is an official one. I got it even signed by the creators themselves." Turning to face the blond more properly in line he pointed to the left chestal area of the shirt where there were a few signatures done in silver marker.

This only seemed to excite the blond even more. "OMG! That's amazing and I'm soooo jealous!"

Internally Noctis would have sighed at this point, usually wanting his space back to himself, but for some reason he didn't feel that with this guy. There was just something about his looks or maybe the sudden energy that intrigued Nocits. It made him more curious and actually wanted to talk.

"I take it you play then?"

"No, I play those online Moogle dress up games," the guy remarked sarcastically before he laughed. "Of course I play King's Knight! See check out my phone case!"

Holding up the case, Noctis saw the pixel images of the four main characters on the back. Though that wasn't the only thing that caught his eye. There were also a few little keychains hanging off the top of the phone case that seemed rather familiar.

"Is that the Assassin's Creed logo?"

"You play that too? Awesome! How about chocobos?" the guy asked as he pointed to the other keychain on his phone that was of a rather cartoony yellow chocobo.

"Who wouldn't like chocobos? If I didn't like chocobos why would I be coming to a Six Chocobos theme park?"

"Oh, good point ah ha. Oh lines moving!"

The two of them moved forward a few inches before the blond spoke up again. He held out his hand before flashing a kind smile. "I'm Prompto by the way."

"Noctis."

The two shook hands and Prompto's grin grew even wider. "Glad to meet a fellow person who has a fine taste in the best video games. Even been to the Assassin's Creed festival?"

"Yeah, been several times. Even have my own cosplay."

"Aww man you keep making me so jealous. I've always wanted to go… and also to have my own cosplay. You got any pics?"

Noctis nodded before pulling out his own phone and pulling up one of the pictures from the festival. He was curious to see just how Prompto would react given how he was towards everything else so far. Turning his phone towards Prompto it only took a split second before Prompto was gawking.

"You have a Master Assassin cosplay? That looks so official. Did you buy it or did you actually make it?"

"Friend of mine actually. He's pretty good with the crafty stuff."

"He um… wouldn't happen to do cosplay commissions would he? Just asking… probably would be pretty pricey though and I gotta save if I ever want to go to the festival myself. I mean I been saving but still essentially come first."

"A weekend badge costs about the same as a season pass to here y'know. And that's just the season pass, not including the meal pass."

Prompto frowned, shifting slightly in his spot. "Well I don't have a season pass to Six Chocobos… just got a complimentary ticket from a co-worker who works here part-time."

"Oh. Sorry I just assumed."

"Nah it's cool. I'll save up enough one day for everything. Just gotta do the small stuff first. Anyways video games! Well not exactly a video game but the next thing that came to mind was the Justice Monster Five?"

"Still a good choice," Noctis said before turning to see that the line was moving again, and slowly the two of them shuffled over, moving closer to the end of the queue. "I'm not all that great at pinball though compared to the others. But still a fun time."

Yeah for sure! Oh! Also going back to King's Knight, wanna swap friend codes?"

"Sure thing," Noctis replied as he opened the app for King's Knight.

Once they had swapped friend codes, which were **Chocoboy#28401** and **NoctGar#24812**. After that Prompto raised an eyebrow towards Noctis. "So… Noct Gar?"

"Gar is a type of fish. Just sort of a joke between my friends if I were a fish I would be that I guess."

"So a nerdy gamer _and_ a fisherman? Next you'll be telling me you also do sports or play an instrument."

"I fence and I play piano," Noctis answered as he started to smile smugly.

"Wow you really must be a jack of all trades!"

"So all you do is play video games then?" Noctis asked with a chuckle.

"Oh I do more than that! Lover of chocobos of course! And I'm also into photography. And I guess the more I think about it I am pretty good at archery," Prompto replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we both are jacks of all trades."

"Excuse me," a new voice cut in. "Are you riding together? Please don't hold up the line as we need to get this train sent out."

Prompto and Noctis looked at the person talking and saw it was a ride attendant. Then they each looked at one another and where they were standing. They were now at the front of the line, just beyond the gate. Before them was the train car for the coaster, waiting for someone to sit down.

"Oh shoot I didn't even realize!" Prompto said. "Aw man it's probably too late to have them reopen the gate. I guess I'll just head to the exit and get back in line."

"That's a 40 minute wait though!" Noctis exclaimed. "Why not… uh just ride with me? You know these cars may be one seat but it can allow for two people to sit."

"U-Uh you sure? Wouldn't I like have to sit um like on…"

"You have to sit in front of me, not on me. Come on let's not make them mad cause we are holding up the line. It'll be fine, just don't think about it too deeply."

Noctis sat down in the seat and made sure there was room for Prompto to sit in front of him. He was trying his best not to think of it being too weird, as Prompto was going to have to sit between his legs. It was just how the seats on the seating in the coaster worked since it was a family ride after all. Usually it would be a parent and their kid but it wasn't exclusive to just that.

Though once Prompto slowly sat down between Noctis's legs, he started to see just how awkward it could be. He had just met the guy in line yet he automatically offered for him to sit with him on the ride. Maybe awkward was too light of a word, but Noctis couldn't process what word it was that he needed.

"S-So…" Prompto muttered. "You sure this is good?"

"Yeah it's fine," Noctis answered quickly. "Gives us more of a chance to talk anyway."

"Y-Yeah, at least this doesn't go too fast right? I… I haven't really been here in awhile."

"Just a family coaster, I think it's like 40 something mph. So not the worst."

"Good. That's good yeah…" Prompto whispered as the coaster pulled out from the station and started it's way up the unique circular lift hill.

Everything was fine until they reached the top of the lift hill. Just as they were approaching the drop Noctis could see that Prompto was shaking slightly. "Hey, you going to be okay?"

"Did I mention I have a slight fear of heights? I know this isn't the tallest coaster in the park but it's still-"

Prompto let out a gasp as the train started to move down the hill, increasing its speed. Due to the force, he was pushed back against Noctis's chest and now he could really feel Prompto trembling. Almost instantly he reached out and placed his hands on Prompto's arms. He thought to call out to him to tell him it would be okay, but the sound of rushing wind would probably make it too hard to hear.

But now he was frozen there, his arms half wrapped around Prompto. Though the trembling seemed to have vanished from the guy, which did bring some relief to Noctis. So for the remainder of the ride he stayed like that, neither of them moving an inch until the ride came to a complete stop back at the loading dock.

Once everything was okay and they were allowed to get out of their seats, Prompto scrambled out quickly towards the exit. He didn't actually head down the staircase just yet though, his eyes were locked on Noctis from where he stood.

Slowly Noctis stood up and walked over. "Um so… you okay now and stuff? Sorry I kind of grabbed you back there."

"N-No it's fine. I was just a little startled…" he averted his eyes away. "But it helped me feel less nervous."

Noctis wasn't sure if it was just the sunlight or maybe something else, but he could have sworn that Prompto's cheeks were slightly red. The color was quick to fade though as Prompto started to shuffle towards the exit. Noctis followed after him quietly, not exactly sure what to say at first. He still wasn't the most sociable guy around and now he was put into an odd situation. He still wanted to talk to Prompto more, yet he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable to scare him off by accident.

But when they got back to the midway for the park, Prompto turned to face him. "Hey so uh… if it isn't too weird… wanna maybe walk around the park? Or like um go on rides? Idk I just came here by myself but it's really nice to have someone to talk to you know? Especially when we got so much in common. Though I'm rambling now and I am sure that you wouldn't want to or…"

"Yes," Noctis said without thinking.

"Huh? Yes to what?"

"Yes I'd wanna hangout more with you."

"R-Really? You'd wanna actually hangout with me?"

"Yeah, why not? You seem fun to talk to anyways."

There was that slight pink on his cheeks again, it was just a dusting, something barely noticeable, but Noctis totally saw it. He just wished he knew what it meant. Not being a people person made it hard to decipher but maybe in time he could get the answer he wanted.

"Okay! Sure that sounds fun. Let's do it!" Prompto replied happily. "So where do you wanna go next?"

"Hmm I'm not sure. You said you haven't been here in a while, so why don't you pick?" Noctis asked.

"Sounds good. Let's roll!"

As they talked they started to walk down the midway, looking around at the different rides and places that were strewn throughout the entire park. Prompto was hummed softly to himself as he looked at every possible ride in the area.

Eventually they came to an area that branched off to different sections of the park. One of which was the path down to the water park area. "Aw man too bad I didn't think about the water park. But doesn't it cost extra if you aren't a season pass holder?"

"Yeah but I think it's only $5 or $10. So not the worst at least. Maybe some other time."

"Maybe… if I get a hold of another comp ticket."

"Hey," Noctis moved closer and wrapped an arm around Prompto's shoulder. "You're talking to a season pass holder right here. If there's a day to bring a friend free or at a reduced price I'll let you know."

Prompto seemed to shift slightly from Noctis's sudden hold, but he didn't do anything to move away. "R-Really? But don't you like, got other friends you'd rather bring?"

"All my other friends have season passes so I never get to use this stuff. Trust me it's fine."

"Okay yeah… let's plan for a day then. After today of course. Right now let's umm how about that one! The coaster I mean!" Prompto stuttered before he finally pulled away from Noctis.

The coaster he was pointing at was just a bit further up, but was one of the tallest in the park. It was a hypercoaster that was not only tall, standing at 202 ft at the highest point, but it also had a 208 ft drop due to the ground being dug out for the coaster to actually go beneath the ground.

"You sure about that one? Didn't you say you had a fear of heights?"

"Y-Yeah I know, but I came here to have fun and the coasters are the most fun. I gotta get over my fear one way or another. Besides having a friend there may help me."

Noctis smiled. "Good, but if you're scared and chicken out I am totally buying you that 'I'm a chocobo' shirt."

"What!? You can't do that!"

"I can if I want to. Besides you love chocobos don't you? Would it be fun to proudly proclaim what you are? Like even your hair looks like-"

"My hair does not look like a chocobo butt!" Prompto grumbled before he pouted.

"Well I was just going to say 'like a chocobo' but a chocobo butt works even better! Thanks for the suggestion," Noctis said before he laughed.

"Oh no! Don't do that! What if I said your hair looks like… uh like…" Prompto continued to pout as he tried to think of an answer.

Noctis watched as Prompto flailed around trying to figure out an answer. To Noctis, seeing him so flustered and frustrated at the same time was actually pretty cute. He couldn't seem to shake away the thoughts over Prompto. Sure he had just met the guy, but Noctis was already instantly drawn to him. There was an energy he felt connecting them that was unlike anything he really felt before.

Crossing his arms he smirked. "Can't think of anything good? Chocobo got your tongue or something?"

"Aah! You won't win at this! I promise I will figure out something! Just you wait and see!" Prompto proclaimed loudly. "But yeah let's do that coaster. I promise I won't chicken out."

"You mean you won't chocobo out," Noctis snickered before nudged Prompto's side.

Pouting again Prompto almost let out a short whine. "Have some faith in me, I survived on the other coaster."

"Sure thing. Let's get in line then before it gets any longer."

Running over to the line they made it in just before a large group came along. The wait was still close to an hour, but they both agreed that they could play some King's Knight on their phones while waiting. It was the best option to pass the time anyways.

But eventually Noctis started to wonder about Prompto. He wanted to get to know him some more after all. "So where do you work?"

"What?"

"You said you got a comp ticket from a co-worker. So where is it that you work? I'm curious."

"Oh yeah. I'm just a barista at a coffee shop. Nothing super major or anything. I wanna be a freelance photographer one day though. But that's a far away dream."

"Hey it sounds nice though. You got any photos you can show? You've really made me curious just what you can do."

Prompto's expression lit up even more than before and right away he opened the gallery on his phone. Noctis listened quietly as Prompto rambled on about various photos and talked about capturing the lighting. A lot of the terminology went over Noctis's head, but he tried his hardest to listen and smile back every time he saw Prompto smiling.

That smile was just about everything to Noctis at the moment. He didn't want to look away, too afraid he would miss more of Prompto's beautiful face. Or worse he feared he had imagined all of this and Prompto would be gone if he dared looked away. He wasn't too sure of it yet, but he was starting to think he was falling in love with Prompto.

" _I can't just fall in love with some guy I just met…"_ Noctis tried to remind himself. " _Can I…? He seems nice enough… but he probably is into girls. I wouldn't have a chance with him, but I still can't take my eyes off him."_

Shaking the thoughts away he tried to focus back on what Prompto was saying. If he could just focus and listen that could be enough. If he could befriend Prompto and keep it that way, it would all be good enough.

By the time they got up to the loading dock, Prompto was starting to look back and forth around the area. There was already some nervous tension building in his expression. Noctis wondered if this ride was really going to be a good idea or not for Prompto considering what he had said before. Someone with a fear of heights definitely would have trouble on this ride and now Noctis wasn't too sure how to handle the situation.

"Um, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Ah y-yeah… yeah I still want to. I just didn't realize how high that lift hill is from the loading dock. But I'll be fine! I'll face my fears today!" Prompto said, trying his best to sound confident, but there was still an unsure wavering tone in his voice.

"All right… if you say so."

"You're not scared are you?" Prompto asked suddenly.

"No? I love this coaster. One of my favorites in the entire park," Noctis commented.

"Well there it is! If you are scared then it can't be as bad as I think it is," Prompto declared. "I'll just use that as a way to calm myself!"

Noctis smiled, glad to see that Prompto seemed to be taking a step forward. "Well if it works for you then."

Prompto nodded and they moved forward in line. "At least we aren't in the front row. I'd probably die if we did that."

"Ah that can be for another time once you survive this."

"Right. Let's do it!"

The two of them walked onto the coaster and sat in the seats right next to each other. Noctis sat on the edge seat with Prompto to his left, and surprisingly no one else joined them despite each row having four per row.

Soon the attendants came by and locked the seats in place, making sure they were locked and set. Once every row was checked they gave the thumbs up and the coaster pulled out of the station. It initially did a small dip out from the station before winding around to the tall lift hill.

Noctis usually would take this time to look around the park as the view was quite nice up at the time. But this time he was constantly looking back at Prompto who was gripping the handles of the lap bar tightly.

"Hey, we're almost there. You got this remember?"

Prompto didn't directly answer him, only letting mumble of something as their ascent reached the peak. In a few seconds they would reach the top and then make the long 208ft plummet down. Noctis pressed his lips together wondering if he should say anything.

"Prompto? Are you going to be okay?" He asked after a second, but there was still no reaction from him. His eyes were locked forward at the seat in front of him, unable to face Noctis at all.

Deciding to try what he did before he reached his hand over and placed it on top of Prompto. Right away he noticed how Prompto's breathing hitched and his entire body became more rigid than before. Right away Noctis withdrew his hand as he stared, he wasn't sure what happened exactly, but he didn't get a lot of time to think about it.

The coaster had reached the top and made its pre-drop before the actual drop. Everyone was screaming and shouting as the coaster fell and then raced up to the hammerhead turn. Noctis couldn't focus on the ride anymore though, every thought in his mind was now distracted by Prompto. He was still basically frozen in place, like a deer in the headlights.

Noctis wanted to reach out again to see if he was okay, but the g-forces and what happened just before made it too hard. What if Prompto reacted poorly again or freaked out even worse.

_"Maybe he is just kind of unable to process this… if I touch him again it may shock him out of it… then he may freak out again… shit what do I do?"_

Thankfully the ride came to its end before he had to think about it too hard. He waited for the coaster to pull back into the station before he finally made his attempt to reach out to Prompto. He couldn't just let him stay frozen in the seat for the rest of the day after all.

"Prompto?" He called out before placing his hand onto Prompto's shoulder this time.

Like before Prompto reacted suddenly, but this time his body flinched violently rather than going rigid. "H-Huh? Wh-What?"

"Prompto the rides over. Push up on the lap bar so they can load the next train."

"O-Oh… okay. Let's move yeah…" Prompto muttered quickly.

The two walked off the train and headed down the exit. Though Prompto didn't stay close to Noctis, instead he seemed to move ahead, his arms crushed up tightly against his body. Now Noctis was starting to feel really concerned for Prompto. He wasn't sure if it was the ride or not but he was definitely shaken up.

By the time they reached the ground again, after walking down the long pathway from the ride, they exited back out to the midway. Prompto still had not said a single word or even looked towards Noctis since then. But now Noctis was finally going to try. He wasn't about to let his new friend go any further if he was suffering.

Slowly he stepped closer and placed a hand lightly on Prompto's back. "Hey, you okay?"

"A-Ah!" Prompto jumped once more. "Um yeah… I'm fine. I just… just need to use the bathroom."

"Come on then, it's over this way," Noctis said as he pointed in the direction of the bathrooms.

He hurried alongside Prompto as best as he could, but Prompto kept moving ahead. Maybe Prompto felt sick after the ride, maybe that's why he was hurrying to the bathroom. Once again Noctis had questions in his head but he couldn't bring himself to ask them. The only thing he could do was watch Prompto run ahead and enter the bathrooms. Now all he could do was wait and hope that Prompto would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes a cliffhanger! I didn't wanna make this a super long one shot so I am splitting it up. But the twist is part 2 will be posted on Prompto's bday!! So October 25th will be when the story returns!!
> 
> Either way all of this theme park stuff is actually based off an actual theme park (can ya guess? lol)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!


	2. Chapter 2

Prompto scurried into the restroom as fast as he could, pleading there wouldn't be too many others currently in the space. He ran in quickly and locked himself in one of the stalls. With others coming in and out of the restroom, he didn't want to risk anyone seeing him. With a shudder he leaned against the stall wall, trying to keep himself calm, but the sensation was still there. He could still feel that warm hand on his back, so gentle and caring.

" _What's wrong with me?"_ Prompto thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair.

All he wanted was one lonely day by himself at a theme park. It was what he was expecting since he had no friends to go with. He would be alone like he usually was and it would make no difference. It should have been just like every other day.

But then he met Noctis, and everything seemed to change.

It almost seemed cruel or unfair how they were being forced into situations where they had to be close. Well technically it had only been one so far and the other was Noctis just trying to be helpful, but the feelings it brought to Prompto confused him.

This feeling… this sensation he felt on his skin… he knew it was just a simple touch, but it felt like fire. It was warm and he was afraid of it burning him, yet it was also comforting and he wanted more of it. He stood between fearing the strange sensation of touch and craving for it, wanting it all for himself.

"Okay… get a hold of yourself, Prompto," he told himself aloud, hoping that he wasn't actually all too loud. He was in a public restroom after all, he did not want to draw any attention to himself.

He closed his eyes and tried to breath again, hoping he could calm his racing heart. While part of him felt like crawling up into a ball and hiding the rest of the day, the other half of him knew that he couldn't leave Noctis waiting. Even if he had just made friends with the guy he knew it would be extremely rude to just ditch him.

Though there was still that thought that Noctis would bump into him again, hold onto him accidentally, or something else that would bring that burning sensation to his skin again. He did want to feel that warmth again, to let someone hold him close. The want for it was now clawing away at his stomach. He had been away from Noctis for only a few minutes and he was feeling cold and empty again.

He needed more. Somehow someway he wanted to find ways to feel that feeling on his skin again. Even if he knew it would most likely be stupid to try, maybe there was some possibility it could happen again. After all they already had those close encounters and the day had barely begun.

" _Okay…I can do this,"_ Prompto thought to himself before going to flush the toilet. If he had run into the stall he had to make it believable. After heading to the sink to wash his hands he sucked in a deep breath and headed back outside.

" _Wait what if I took too long and he got bored? What if… he ditched me?"_

Uncertainty filled Prompto's stomach as he began to look around the area. Thankfully the worry subsided when he saw Noctis sitting at a nearby bench, scrolling through something on his phone.

"Hey!" Prompto called as he strutted over. "All good now! Sorry I kept you waiting."

Noctis shrugged. "No big deal. Felt good to rest the legs anyways."

"Okay! So where to next?" Prompto said as he stretched his arms, hoping it could distract them from their craving to be touched.

"I dunno, I mean we could just go to each thing we pass through the park. The section we're in right now still has some rides and stuff we can do."

Prompto looked around, and his eyes fell on the drop tower that was nearby the coaster they had just come from. The cars had just pulled up to the top and they stood there for a few moments as it was how the ride went. Shuddering he looked away from the sight of it, thankfully before any of the cars did their drop.

"Well we are _not_ going to do that!" he said as he pointed over to it. "Ah I mean if you wanna do it, that's fine, but I mean-"

"Nah I get it. I won't go on anything if you don't want to go, it's not as fun that way," Noctis said, giving a rather nonchalant shrug. "Besides you said you had a fear of heights, drop towers are not really the best choice."

"Right… yeah okay. So uh… how about the tea cups?"

Noctis started to smirk. "You good with spinning really fast?"

Prompto found himself to be smirking back. "How fast do you wanna go?"

Cracking his knuckles, Noctis let out a laugh. "Let's go and find out."

All tension and worry left him as he ran alongside Noctis to get to the queue for the tea cup ride. It was a shorter line thankfully so he knew that the wait wouldn't be as long. But still once they were in line, it was back to the talk about King's Knight and other video games that the two of them both enjoyed.

It was nice really to have someone to talk to about all of this stuff. With usually being too shy to make any friends at school, he was always left alone. It had become a bit of a reputation for him that he was the shy, awkward kid that no one wanted to hang around. It stuck from middle school all the way through high school. He figured it would be that way for the rest of his life unless he figured out a way to fight his inner anxiety and introverted ways.

Having met Noctis though, things clicked into place so easily. For the first time ever he actually was the one to speak up first. Sure when he had asked Noctis about the shirt, he had thousands of thoughts screaming at him that he was making a fool of himself. He had so many fears that he was almost afraid he was going to pass out once Noctis talked to him.

Yet it didn't happen that way.

He was actually able to talk to Noctis with little to no tension. Though on the other hand that was before he had gotten a little closer than expected with him. He suddenly shuddered as he remembered the way Noctis held him when they were on their first ride together. It wasn't on purpose but more of just coincidence and a whole lot of awkwardness, but it had given Prompto that taste of touch that he wanted to feel again.

"So you know much about their Halloween season?" Noctis asked as part of a new conversation piece.

"Huh? Oh yeah I heard stuff and watched some videos on MogTube before. What about it?"

"Oh like the tea cups, they totally make the ride so much cooler. They border up the windows around it and make it into a really loud rave party with lights, music, and everything. But you know… with tea cups."

"Dude! That sounds awesome! I already thought tea cups were okay, but that sounds like a total upgrade."

"Yeah so um…" Noctis ran his fingers through his hair. "I usually get some season pass holder perks around that time of year, if you wanted to go and all."

"R-Really?" Prompto practically squeaked, not expecting Noctis to still be so generous. "Well I don't know. I'm kind of a bit of a uh…"

"A scared chocobo?" Noctis smirked, raising his eyebrows.

"N-No! I'm not a scared chocobo! Just spooky stuff like that is pretty freaky, you know?"

"Hey whatever you say, but if you wanted to go, I'd protect you," Noctis replied before he nudged Prompto on the shoulder slightly.

It was a brief touch of warmth, but Prompto still shuddered at the feeling. Though the thoughts on the feeling faded fast as he really took in what it was that Noctis just said. He turned to stare at him with wide eyes, and he saw that Noctis was returning the expression.

"Wait you'd protect… me?"

There was a light shade of red that started to show on Noctis's cheeks. "Y-Yeah but like I mean just make sure that you wouldn't get too scared. But also I totally would laugh at you freaking out!"

"Oh thanks! What a help you are!"

The two laughed before moving forward in the line, they were already at the front now and entered inside the ride area. Right away Noctis ran ahead to one of the large tea cups and opened the door to sit inside. He held it open for when Prompto got there and once standing in the cup Prompto moved to sit across to Noctis.

" _Hopefully I don't have to get too close to him… I mean we will be spinning but maybe I won't crash into him. But if I did… he wouldn't think it would be weird right? I could just blame the physics."_

"Okay, you ready to make this thing spin like crazy?" Noctis asked as he placed his hands on the circular piece in the center meant for making the cup move.

Prompto carefully placed his hands on there, carefully not to brush too close to Noctis's fingers. "Yeah totally ready!"

Soon the attendant checked all the cups and went to the control panel to start the ride. There was a buzzer sound and the platform that the cups were on started to move. The entire system was on one large circular plate, but with three cups on one smaller circle within. On top of that each tea cup would rotate on its own depending how much the people in it could turn it, so it was really a triple spin teacup ride.

The cups were whirling around now, and the two of them started to move the center piece, making their teacup spin faster. Before they knew it they really had gotten it going fast, so much so that Prompto could barely even hold on to it. Quickly he let go and let the spiraling of the cup be his focus, though he noticed that it wasn't really moving him too badly. But he still tried to let himself slide a bit closer to Noctis.

He bumped into him and let the sensation of the other body being so close brush up on his skin. "Aha sorry!" Prompto replied. "I guess I didn't expect to go this fast."

Even Noctis didn't have his hands on the disk at this point. Both of them were basically just sitting as best as they could, riding out the rest of the ride. He just smiled and laughed in return, and soon went to try to turn the disk again once the speed of the cup started to slow down. Prompto reached out to try and help again, this time though he couldn't stop his hands from occasionally bumping into Noctis, but he took in every touch as a cherished moment.

When the cups slowed, Prompto tried to regain his senses, but his head still felt like it was spinning. He closed his eyes, taking in deep breathing, waiting for the ride to come to a complete stop.

"Hey you going to be okay?" he heard Noctis ask him.

"Y-Yeah I'll be fine. Just wanna get off this already."

"Well the attendant is almost here, so let's get going."

When he heard the door unlock he opened his eyes again only to be met with blurred vision and swirling images around him. He tried his best to suck it up and step out. Though once he did he nearly stumbled to the floor, only being caught by Noctis at the last second. If it weren't for his head feeling like the ride was still going he would have focused on the firm, caring hold that Noctis had on him.

"Okay you definitely need to sit down for a bit. Come on, I'll lead the way."

Prompto gave a slight nod and moved along with Noctis's steps. He started to lean into Noctis more and more, clinging to him with all he had. Somehow the warmth from Noctis was enough to help calm his twirling mind down. Even when they sat, he held onto Noctis tight enough so he wouldn't move away, not that it seemed like he would do it in the first place.

Though what Prompto didn't expect was to have Noctis place one hand on his back again. He could feel the motion of the hand creating small circles as an attempt to sooth him. Prompto was ready to melt at that moment. It was so warm and so tempting. The fire again was so close to burning him yet he kept letting it reach out to touch him.

He closed his eyes in the moment, trying to soak it up as he recovered. This was probably as close as he could ever get to Noctis without it being too weird. He was still practically leaning on him even though they were sitting on a bench. Prompto wished so much he could just stay like that for the rest of the day, basking in his new found source of warmth.

But all good things had to come to an end and when Noctis's hand moved from his back, he was showered in a cold blanket once more. He opened his eyes, blinking at the sunlight, and saw the spinning had finally stopped.

"Everything good now?" Noctis asked him.

 _"No,"_ Prompto thought internally. _"Not without you touching me. Gods that sounds so bad and weird… can't ever say it. Don't ever say it."_

Prompto breathed in deeply, readily himself to actually speak, hoping his voice wouldn't crack. "I'm fine, I feel much better now thanks."

"Do you want to sit some more before we move on? Could play some King's Knight as we wait."

Prompto smiled. "That sounds great. Sorry if I'm messing any of this up though…"

"Nah you're not," Noctis shrugged. "Part of going to a theme park with friends is understanding one another and taking breaks when needed."

"Wait so…" Prompto swallowed "You really think we are friends?"

"Yeah, I thought we established that when we swapped King's Knight codes."

Prompto snorted. "So swapping King's Knight codes is your way of creating friendships?"

"Do you see any better ways? What's a better than making a new friend over the same love of video games?"

"Okay you gotta point. I'm glad though," Prompto admitted before he even realized what he said.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Prompto bit his lip. He really didn't want to explain his pitiful childhood, but he didn't like having to lie to Noctis. He already was keeping the craving for his touch a secret. That was one he would take to his grave. But if he was really going to be friends with him, he knew it was best to open up a little.

"I… I never really had friends growing up. I know it's lame…" Prompto lowered his head in shame, waiting for some joke or insult to follow suit.

"That's not lame," Noctis replied. "I never really had any friends either. I only got like two others, well three if you count the sister of one of my friends. But anyways! We're friends and that's that."

He placed a hand on Prompto's shoulder for reassurance and for that breath moment, he gave Prompto another flame from the fire.

"Th-Thanks," Prompto squeaked quietly.

After that, when the touch was over, the two pulled out their phones and opened up King's Knight. During their playing Prompto tried his hardest to not think about how he wanted Noctis to hold him again. He tried so very hard to push away those thoughts, but they still remained in the back of his head, taunting him.

Though with those taunts, ideas started to form. He didn't like that he was now actively trying to figure out how he could get Noctis to touch him again, but he couldn't stop himself. He desperately wanted to feel warm and safe again, and it just so happened to be within Noctis's arms.

Prompto knew what the other rides were at the park. There were still a few flat rides that spun around. With the momentum of spinning he knew it would cause him to slide into Noctis again, but after the tea cup fiasco he wasn't ready to spin again.

That only left really one thing; the log flume ride. With how the sitting was he would have to sit in front of Noctis in the log, and at the drops he would inevitably have to lean back because of the gravity and momentum.

But it was probably the safer choice than the flat rides. He just had to hope that Noctis would agree. It was a rather warm day anyway and the thought of a quick water ride to cool down did actually sound refreshing.

"So um Noct, oh can I just call you that? Is that okay? It is part of your King's Knight name anyway."

"Yeah Noct is fine."

"Okay cool, so I think I'm feeling a bit better now. We can keep on riding or whatever."

"Sounds good, but actually before we did more rides I thought we could keep taking it easy and go to the small arcade."

Noctis pointed from where they sat. A little off to the right of the tea cups ride was an open building that had a bunch of various arcade games. It was just like any arcade and some of the high priced ticketed items at the prize counter did seem pretty cool.

"The arcade? All right! You're on!"

"Oh? Is this going to be a challenge?" Noctis laughed as he stood up.

"I am a master at arcade games, especially the shooters. Try to challenge me to one of those and you will lose terribly!" Prompt replied as he jumped to his feet.

The two ran over to the small arcade and each bought a couple dollars worth of tokens. Looking around the small area Prompto walked over to the shooter game first.

"All right. I'll prove how good I am. See if you can keep up," he replied as he placed his coins into the machine.

"We'll see about that."

After Noctis put in his coins they started up the game and began shooting. They managed to get pretty far, with each round coming in a new tie. But as they progressed, Prompto slowly started taking the lead. By the time they got overpowered and it became a game over, Prompto's score was nearly double of Noctis's.

"Woo-hoo! Take that!" Prompto boasted cheerfully. "See? What did I tell you? I am the master!"

"Yeah or maybe you got lucky. How about we try something else that I could totally cream you in, and also will win us some tickets."

"Well there isn't a whole lot of choice in this since it isn't a full arcade."

"We have the arcade sized basketball hoops to shoot and basketball. Take your pick."

"Okay then I say basketball."

Prompto cracked his knuckles as he approached one of the basketball games and Noctis stood at the one next to him. "Round two of beating you is on!"

Noctis could only grin as he placed his coins in the machine. Though with that smug grin he should have suspected Noctis had an upper hand. He won by seven points, and the entire time he never once let his smug grin leave his face.

"Now who's winning what?" Noctis asked as he collected his tickets from the machine.

"Lucky shot," Prompto said as he went to get his own tickets. "Next time though. Next time I will totally win!"

"We can see about that, but how about we try later? I wanna get some more rides in before it gets too late."

"Right, plus we can turn in the tickets and get a paper that has the number on it so we can bring it another time right?"

Noctis nodded as they headed to the machine that would count their tickets. Once they did they headed out of the arcade area and started to walk again down the way they were originally headed.

"Okay now we got that out of the way, what's next?" Prompto asked.

"I don't know, did you have anything in mind?"

"Ah probably nothing too spinny or high cause you know…"

"I get it, so that doesn't leave too much but we can still do a lot of things."

"Actually I was thinking we could do one of the water rides? It is pretty warm out today and the drop on the log flume isn't the scariest at least."

"Yeah! That sounds fun! Maybe we could even do the other water ride, the river rapids one. But that's only if you wanna get really soaked!"

"Let's just see how the log flume goes, the line should move faster on that one."

Noctis nodded and the two kept on heading through the park, walking by the various other rides and food places. Prompto placed a hand over his stomach when he caught a whiff of the food, he did want to eat but he knew he didn't have a whole lot of money on him. Plus he had decided to spend some of it on the arcade tokens.

" _I'll just eat when I get home,"_ Prompto told himself. " _I can make it through the rest of the day."_

Trying his best to put it out of mind, they soon were past the food court area, which was proving to be the biggest challenge to not give in to. But it was easier once they were out of the way, moving forward through the park. They passed by a few more rides, each of them all looking rather terrifying to Prompto because of the drops that they had.

"So you ever go on that one?" Prompto asked, trying to not drown in his nervousness.

"Yeah, that's a pretty cool one, steep drop though so probably not the best for you. Ah sorry, I don't mean to sound rude about it or anything."

Prompto shook his head. "No I get it. I do wanna be able to ride all of these rides one day."

"Aw but I was looking forward to buying you that 'scared chocobo' shirt," Noctis chuckled lightly.

Prompto pouted at him, puffing out his cheeks. "I'm still not a scared chocobo! But you can still buy me it if you want, a chocobo shirt is always well appreciated."

Internally Prompto groaned. " _Did I seriously just ask him to buy me a shirt? Just cause I wanted it? Stupid! So stupid!"_

"Well if you wanted it that badly, you could have just said so. The one shop right there has some of them I know, come on," Noctis replied as he gave a light nudge to Prompto's side.

Prompto tensed slightly from the unexpected feeling but breathed out slowly after. He knew it wasn't Noctis's fault that he was like this, but he was just so shocked by it every time. Noctis was just so friendly and easygoing that it just happened natural at this point and Prompto wasn't going to complain.

Though it took a few seconds before he realized what it was that Noctis said. "Wait what?! No wait you don't mean right now do you?"

"Yes I mean right now, you really want one don't you? Come on, let's get you to your chocobo destiny."

Prompto followed meekly behind into the shop, keeping his head down slightly. "Are you sure? I mean are you really okay with buying it? For me?"

"Yeah, really it's fine. I don't mind," Noctis said. "Think of it as a way for me saying thank you."

"Thank you? What do you need to thank me for?"

"You know…" Noctis muttered softly as he shrugged. He looked at Prompto for a moment, his gaze getting lost and distracted as he stared. It only took a few moments before he shook his head and looked the other way. "Uh ah.. being here and stuff. It's nice having someone to talk to."

"I'm just me though. I don't see why it matters."

"Well if I was by myself…" Noctis started as he let out a sigh. "It really wouldn't have been as fun. I've come here plenty of times on my own, but it's really nice to have someone else here."

Something tickled the inside of Prompto's chest. It was like the touch with the warmth produced but this came from his heart, not from the touch of another. His heart was glowing from those words.

"Thanks," Prompto replied. "I-I ah! You're welcome! Yeah that's what I'm supposed to say!"

Noctis laughed. "All right. So what size shirt are you?"

Prompto picked out the shirt size, holding it up against his chest to see how it would look. Even if it did say 'I'm a chocobo' on it with a cartoony, scared chocobo on it, he really did think it was cute. It was really the first gift that he had ever gotten from anyone in such a long while, so the thought of it actually being given to him meant so much more than Noctis would ever know.

After Noctis bought it he handed it over to Prompto, he gave his thanks and then the two of them were off again to walk around the rest of the park. Soon enough they came to the entrance to the log flume ride. Now standing in line Prompto stared down at the bag that contained his shirt. It was still a bit surprising even if he was very thankful for the gift.

"You think you wanna wear it now?" Noctis asked.

"But I didn't chicken out! Why do I have to wear it now?"

"Hey it was just a thought. Plus then you don't have to store it in the cubby area and risk someone accidentally taking it."

"Oh true! You do have a point," Prompto said as he took out the shirt and took the tag off before pulling it over his other shirt. Thankful it wasn't as warm as he thought it was from before. He looked down at the shirt before posing in gesturing to himself. "So how do I look?"

"Like a chocobo dork," Noctis snarked.

"Oh ha ha, very funny Mr. King's Knight shirt."

"But King's Knight is actually cool."

"And chocobos aren't?"

"Okay fair point. But it suits you at least."

Prompto smiled. "Thanks." There was a pause before a new thought came through. "Uh since we um…" Prompto bit his lip, trying his hardest to express what he was thinking. "Could we like, get a selfie together? To remember the moment better that we both are super cool now with our t-shirts?"

Noctis shrugged. "Sure why not. One with your phone then you can send it to me? You are the photographer after all."

"Oh yeah! I can do that!" Prompto pulled out his phone and once the line was down moving for a bit he leaned in closer to Noctis. Just another moment he could try and get closer and wish for the chance to hold Noctis or better yet have him hold him. As much as he wanted it he knew he had to keep himself in line. If he acted any more weird than Noctis would totally want to leave.

" _It's just a picture. That's it. Don't be weird about it."_

Prompto held out his arm with his phone in hand. He glanced briefly to Noctis before looking at the camera and smiling. He snapped the picture and looked at it after, smiling at how it turned out. He was grinning brightly like he usually liked to and Noctis, well he was giving a small smile. It was just a simple smile but Prompto couldn't deny that it was adorable.

"Great! Love the lighting!" Prompto cheerfully proclaimed. "Oh yeah I need your number."

Noctis held out his hand and Prompto handed it over and he punched it in. When he handed it back Prompto saw that he now had Noctis's number and that the contact was labeled as ' **The Best King's Knight Player'**.

Narrowing his eyes he gave a deadpan look to Noctis. "Nice try, but I ain't going to let that slide. My contacts gotta be named accordingly." He then punched in what he wanted to name the contract before going to text Noctis the picture of the two of them.

"So?"

"So what?" Prompto asked as he closed his phone.

"What'd you rename me to? I think I get to know at least."

Prompto rolled his eyes, letting out a small laugh before unlocking his phone and showing Noctis the contact. It now read ' **That Fish Boy who likes Video Games** ' and now he could seem Noctis giving him a strange look between confusion and amusement.

"You really keep all your contact names this long?"

"Only the really special ones," Prompto replied softly. Honestly he did like the joke of the contact name, but he really wanted to change it to something else. What he wanted it to be though he could never let Noctis see, otherwise it would just be another moment of embarrassment. Though he just had to wait until he was home and then he was free to rename it to ' **Dreamy Boy Noctis** ' and leave it at that.

"Aw well I am glad I must be that special," Noctis replied, almost a bit smugly.

" _Only if you knew,"_ Prompto thought to himself.

When they approached the loading area they told the ride attended they were a party of two and soon they were led to a log with a group of three. The three others sat back while Noctis and Prompto moved to sit up in the front. He sat down first as Noctis sat behind him, they didn't even say a word to one another as they did, but now they were in a situation again where Prompto was practically sitting in between Noctis's legs. This ride at least was a bit more spacious and there were no seatbelts keeping them super close. But that was what Prompto wanted and he could only hope that things would work in his favor.

"You going to be okay this time?" Noctis asked from behind him, just as the log flume left the loading station.

"Yeah, it's just a log flume ride. It's not that scary."

As soon as it was pulled up the lift hill though, gravity made it very hard to lean forward. So he let himself fall back, bumping up against Noctis's chest. "S-Sorry!" Even if he did want this in some way and form, he still felt nervous and foolish for even trying it.

"It's fine," Noctis's voice came, a little quieter than normal. "Lift hills seem to be a weakness of yours."

Noctis was laughing and Prompto couldn't help but laugh alone. "Ha ha yeah, lift hills. Seriously how dare they." He knew what he was saying was stupid, he figured Noctis could totally hear the fakeness in his voice. He really would rather focus on Noctis's body against his, letting the sensation race across his back.

As soon as the log was at the top and off the lift hill Prompto pulled himself forward. He couldn't stay too long against Noctis otherwise he was sure he was going to start burning. Plus there was still the snagging thought in the back of his head that he would come off as creepy if he kept trying to do it. But there was still another lift that would come eventually so he had one more chance.

Sure he knew he could tell Noctis he felt nervous and maybe then Noctis would be kind enough to offer to hold him, but that was just a pipe dream. A really silly foolish dream covered his weird new desires. He tries his best to keep calm through the ride, chuckling and laughing at the first at the first drop along with Noctis.

Though when they got to the second lift hill, which was much higher than the first, Prompto at least tried a little harder to not fall against Noctis so quickly. It was still a little bit of a way to the top though and he was slowly leaning back more until he felt Noctis against him again.

His eyes were elsewhere though, focused on the view they got from the park. It was actually a little bit higher than he had expected and he let out a shuddered breath. Without even realizing it he felt Noctis's hand on his arm and he flinched.

Noctis removed his hand just as quickly. "Sorry... you okay though?"

"It's… a little higher than I thought it was. Plus there is the drop coming and we don't have seatbelts and it's not like an exact straight drop but it is pretty steep and… and…"

"Do you want to tell the ride attendant?" Noctis asked as he pointed further down the ride. After they snaked through some curves they would come to a stop right before the drop. There was a ride attendant there to most likely make sure that everything was going in proper order or if anything had to be stopped.

"N-No!" Prompto shouted quickly. "I don't wanna be the cause of the ride stopping just cause I was scared of a little drop. Just don't say anything. I'll close my eyes. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Well um maybe…" Prompto bit his lip. He nearly went too far and almost asked Noctis to hold on to him during the drop. He was that nervous he almost didn't stop himself. But they still were approaching and Prompto could feel the nervousness eating away at his gut.

"Th-Though maybe if you could, um ah like just…" Prompto breathed in deeply. "Just make me feel more secured? Otherwise I feel like I may go flying out? It's really weird and I know I could just grip the metal bar things here but I just um-"

"It's okay," Noctis cut in. "I get it. I won't let you go flying off."

Slowly he felt Noctis's arm brush up against his own. He shuddered and then embraced the feeling. They came up to the drop and there was a pause before the gate opened and they started to go over the edge. Prompto squeezed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself, and in turn also placed his hands over Noctis's arms.

He could feel the drop and then before he knew it he was met with the cool splash of water. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that it was over and the log was going down the rest of the track to the loading docks.

Relaxing he dropped his arms to his sides and sighed. "Whew… that wasn't so bad."

Noctis let go after that, leaving Prompto to be colder once more. "So how soaked did you get cause I'm feeling pretty drenched."

"I mean I don't really feel dry if that's what you mean? Maybe my shoes and pants are dry but the shirt, totally soaked," Prompto replied, his voice still a little shaky. "Maybe a bit of the butt too."

Noctis snorted. "Well thanks for the info."

When they got to the loading dock Prompto stepped out first and turned around to hold out a hand to Noctis. He smiled as Noctis politely took his hand and he helped him out of the log. Together they made their way out the exit line, wringing their shirts as best as they could.

"You know after that I think it's probably best if we dry off and stuff, that was a little more soaking than I expected. It's been ages since I went on that ride," Noctis said once they were back on the midway.

"I enjoyed it though! I didn't die at least!"

"Yeah, but it'll still take a bit for us to dry off. Wanna take a break and get some food?"

"Sure," Prompto said even though he knew he probably wouldn't have the money for it. Even if he hadn't spent his money on the arcade stuff, it was still overpriced anyways. Yet he agreed to go anyways for the food.

They made their way back to the food court and Noctis started to look around what he wanted to eat. He hummed softly to himself as he looked over the selection of choices that they had. "So what do you think you'll get?"

"Me? Oh I don't know. I'm not really _that_ hungry."

"You sure? We've already been here a few hours. You should eat something."

"No it's fine. I'll be fine."

Now that he was closer to the food options he could see that there were things he could buy, but overall he still didn't want to buy anything. He wanted to eat and was hungry but the money could be saved for other things, like the bus ride home and his camera fund. He had gone without eating before, so this was no problem.

"Is there nothing you like here? We could always go to one of the other places in the park?"

"N-No! It isn't that. It's just that… really I'm not that hungry."

Noctis was looking at him with a slight frown, perhaps disappointed for whatever reason. Though he spoke quick enough before the tension could be built. "Is it the prices? Cause yeah they are pretty stupid."

"Uh yeah that's it," Prompto said, knowing it wasn't a full lie at least with admitting that.

"Well if that's the issue you can split whatever I got. I have a season meal pass for a reason."

"Wait what? But wouldn't that be like stealing?"

Noctis laughed and shook his head. "I'm using my meal pass to get a meal, I can do whatever with the food after. So come on, how about we get a slice of pizza? their slices here are big enough to split."

Prompto stared with wide eyes. He seriously could not believe how generous Noctis was. He almost would have felt like he was being tricked if it wasn't for the genuine look in Noctis's eyes when he spoke. There was just a nice gentle look to them and he really seemed to mean every word he said.

"Um yeah sure, if it's really okay with you. We could do that," Prompto answered as they moved towards the line for pizza.

He fiddled with the fabric of his new shirt, wringing out any left over water but also trying to diffuse his nervousness. He wasn't used to someone being so generous to him, and Noctis kept doing this that gave him just that. Noctis was friendly and kind, even if he was a bit quiet for the other part. He was unique from anyone else Prompto had met, and on top of it all he was extremely dreamy.

As they waited in line, once again finding the topic of video games to pass the time, Prompto let his thoughts wander to other things as well. He was really enjoying his day so far. This was all so unexpected but it was really shaping out to be a nice day, and he only could wish that it would stay like that. If he played it cool for the remainder of the day and Noctis still wanted to be his friend by the end of it, maybe his future could look a little brighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here we have part 2 and funny story... I was planning on just making it 2 chapters. But as you can see this chapter got really long and I still had a lot more planned. So now it will be three parts. I will try to get the last part out as soon as I can so stick around for that!!
> 
> Thank you all and see you then!!


	3. Chapter 3

Noctis had to try really hard not to smile constantly as he talked with Prompto. He knew that eventually Prompto would catch on and then it would just end up being awkward. Throughout the day he kept wanting to smile more and more at Prompto. Every moment he spent around him, the more in love he was feeling.

He wasn't sure exactly when he figured it out, but it was someway between buying the shirt and the last ride they went on. Noctis never really had been one to act on his feelings. He usually kept to himself and never gave anything much thought. Growing up he had lived a fairly lonely life with being tutored at home for nearly all of his years. Social interactions were definitely not his thing and he usually would try to avoid it if possible.

His only exceptions were his father and his two close friends. They were the only ones who could get past his initial cold outer barrier to see the kinder underneath. To everyone else he seemed like an unapproachable person. Hardly anyone ever just wanted to get to know him for who he was, but Prompto didn't seem put off by that outer shell. While a bit awkward and strange himself, Prompto right away made an easy, friendly connection with Noctis. It really was unlike anything else he had experienced before and he kept wanting it to go on.

At the moment Prompto was reaching for a fry, the pizza meal had come with plenty to split thankfully. Noctis wasn't even really paying attention to that, his eyes were on Prompto. As he listened to Prompto talk, currently the subject was on cameras, he felt his hand brush up against Prompto's.

Prompto's entire body flinched as he pulled back his hand quickly. "S-Sorry, didn't realize you also wanted a fry."

"Nah it's good you can have the rest if you want, that pizza was pretty filling for me."

"Even though we split it?"

"Yeah, it's cool. Go ahead and eat all the fries you want."

"Okay," Prompto muttered softly. "So uh after this, what do you wanna do?"

"Hmm well I am going to say probably let's not do any more water rides. Still feel a bit soaked and all," Noctis replied. "What do you say?"

"I uh maybe? I mean we could figure out things. There are other coasters that we could see or those flat rides? Maybe those would be the best cause, you know… heights and stuff. I've been okay so far but I don't know if I feel up to more right now."

Noctis shrugged. "That's okay, there are plenty of flat rides we can do then. The closest flat ride is just a little ways around, but it is a spinning type ride."

"Oh… yeah I don't know much I feel for more spinning rides, even if they are fun. What else do we got?"

"Okay so we got some rides that aren't super spinny. We have the classics swings ride, and a similar swinging ride but that one also works like a pendulum as it goes around? That's the best way I can explain it. Then there is the spinning pendulum ride uh… I mean honestly we could ride the kiddie coasters? There is the one in the designated kid's section but no one cares if you ride the coaster there. Then there is the other coaster just a little further down the way that is that one they moved from the old theme park that closed. We could hit those on the way to the swing ride?"

"That sounds like a good plan! I could do kiddie coasters. Swings too, swings sound good."

"Yeah… so maybe wanna head on over there now?"

Prompto nodded as he stood back up. "Sounds good, let's get going."

Back on the midway they walked side by side. Noctis kept letting his thoughts drift back to watching Prompto as they walked. Sure he was listening to him again but he kept being captivated by that adorable face.

There was such a temptation to reach out and hold on to him. Ever since their initial moment on their first roller coaster together, he had been feeling this small warmth growing in his chest. Every time he got close to Prompto and had one of those close moments with him, his heart was sent racing.

" _Is this feeling…"_ Noctis thought to himself. " _Is this really love? I can't stop thinking about it… I know I probably shouldn't be in love, but I can't help it. Dammit I wish Ignis was here… I could ask him. He would probably know what I should do."_

He started to wonder though if Prompto was catching on to his weirdness. Almost every time they had an interaction that was closer than normal, Prompto got a bit finicky. Even back at the table with the fries, Prompto had reacted a bit oddly. He seemed more nervous than other people, but Noctis knew that he couldn't assume too much. After all he was a bit awkward himself in his own ways.

But he still wished he knew how to not make Prompto so uncomfortable. All he wanted now was to see that precious smile and hear more laughter. Maybe somehow he would figure out how to talk to him. Hopefully in time with the more time they spent together. He really was hoping at least he could do this.

They walked around the park up to where the next ride was, which was the kiddie coaster within the mini kid's section. They walked through the area and headed down the short queue for the ride. Since it was a kid's ride the line itself wasn't very long to begin with. Mainly it was just a few kids, some with their parents and that was it.

When they got to where the line ended some of the little kids in front of them turned around to stare for a moment. They looked at Noctis and Prompto with their big and curious eyes before smiling and waving and going back to talk to their parents.

Prompto started to chuckle after that, warranting Noctis to look at him. "What's so funny?"

"I thought we were seriously about to get harshly judged by some kids for going on this ride."

"What? Are you scared of little kids?" Noctis asked with a smirk.

"What? No! Just uh… maybe a little? They judge you so hard sometimes!"

Noctis laughed as he agreed. "I can't say you're wrong. I got a friend, he has a little sister five years younger than me. Oh boy… when she was younger she was the harsher judger you could ever know. She really was, and still is scary sometimes. But don't let her know I said that."

Noctis winked at Prompto after that and in reply Prompto did the zip the lip motion. "You got it. I won't say a word."

The line moved shortly after that and soon they were right at the front of the line. "So um, are we going to go to our own lines since this is a kids coaster or you think we can sit in the same car?"

"I bet we can squeeze in the same car. I've seen other people do it before. You up for it?"

"S-Sure," Prompto said, a bit softer than normal. "Let's do it."

Noctis nodded and they headed to one of the open rows, which was second from the front. When the car came around they waited for the kids from the last time to get off and then they were free to move on. Noctis could see that Prompto was breathing a little deeply, similar to a few moments he had seen before.

Carefully as he sat down he gave a concerned look. "You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah of course! It's just a kid's coaster. Nothing to be scared about!" Prompto replied as he shifted in his seat. "Just a little snug ya know? But I'll be fine! No need to change or to move anything!"

"Okay… if you say so."

The attendant soon came and pushed the lap bar down and it locked into place. When the train pulled out from the station Noctis watched Prompto carefully, making sure that he wasn't going to freak out or anything again.

Thankfully Prompto seemed a little more at ease with this ride, even if he was focused on staring into the distance. Noctis licked his lips, trying to think of what he could say as they reached the top of the lift hill, but sadly nothing could come to mind.

His mouth felt dry and all trains of thought seemed to have left him, but once the ride got going Prompto bumped into him and he was met with the blond's concerned eyes. "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine," Noctis replied back. Since it was all that fast of a coaster, they could easily hear one another as they talked. "I guess any coaster can still scare you, ha ha!"

"Hey! I wasn't scared! Well not really, but uh…" Prompto tried to reply, but he seemed at a loss for his words. He pouted and looked away. "Whatever but I am not scared!"

"Suuuure thing," Noctis teased, hoping that it would help lighten the mood a little.

"No!" Prompto protested.

The coaster turned abruptly and Prompto crashed into Noctis again. Before Noctis could even say anything, Prompto glared at him, with his cheeks flushed. "Crashing into you doesn't mean I'm scared! It's just coaster stuff!"

"Still is fun though, right?"

"Still fun," Prompto agreed as the coaster made its final turn before pulling back into the station. "That's pretty short, but it was fun for a kid's coaster."

"Well we still got the rest of the stuff to visit, come on let's go!" Noctis said as he started into a brisk speed walk out of the ride area and back to the midway.

The two were now speed walking right next to each other, making it almost like a little friendly race. Thankfully at the next kid's coaster they did not have to sit smack up against each other and instead had their own seats, even if it was in the same car. Still just as enjoyable as the last ride and all the more moments that Noctis got to sit next to Prompto the better.

Every moment they stood together, walking together, sat together, Noctis felt more and more nervous. No matter what he did, he could not stop thinking about the fact he wanted to be closer to Prompto. All of the thoughts were cluttering up in his mind and it was starting to drive him crazy.

" _Is it creepy of me to want to hug him? To want him to be around more cause I don't feel as lonely? I just can't understand it, I've never felt this way before about anyone, not until him."_ Noctis sighed deeply to himself, letting his thoughts get the better of him. " _What can I say or do that wouldn't be weird? I can't just tell him I think I am falling in love with him… that's just a big nope. So what do I do…?"_

"Dude?"

"Huh what?" Noctis said as he looked over to see Prompto looking at him.

"You kind of zoned out there. Everything okay?"

" _No cause I think I've fallen in love with your adorable face,"_ If Noctis hadn't stopped himself to think he would have left his thoughts to get the better of him. How he wished it would be that easy to just say what was on his mind. If only he was actually good at expressing those types of emotions.

"I'm fine," Noctis finally answered. "Just a little tired I guess."

"I guess all that walking and riding can really tire you out yeah?" Prompto asked as they took a break on one of the nearby benches.

"Sure, we have been here for several hours after all. It's getting late and stuff. Park's going to be closing soon anyways."

"Oh… Oh yeah. I guess I should be getting back home soon… I gotta make sure I don't miss the bus."

"What? You took a bus here?"

Prompto nodded. "Yeah I don't have a car and my parents aren't home so I had to take public transportation. It's no big deal though I've done it enough times I'm used to it, just don't wanna miss this hours bus and have to wait for the next."

Noctis started to shake his head. "No way!"

"What?"

"I mean you don't have to take the bus home and spend the money on that. I can drive you."

Prompto looked a little shocked by the statement. Maybe it was too sudden or too forward to say something like that so soon, but Noctis couldn't take it back now. All he had to do was wait for Prompto to reply and hope that he hadn't offended him at all.

"You don't have to do that," Prompto replied as he started to rub his arms. "You've already done enough for me today."

"It's nothing! Really! Just a friend giving a friend a ride home. So let's head out then?"

"Sure."

Prompto still seemed nervous, but he didn't say anything else on the matter. They walked out of the park together and Noctis led the way to his car. He smirked slightly to himself as he watched Prompto's eyes widened.

"Holy shit," Prompto gawked. "Is that… wait a minute that's the… this..."

"An Audi R8 Star of Lucis? What about it?" Noctis asked almost cheekily.

"That, I mean this is a one of a kind car! Well I mean only 10 were made in the entire world! I thought that they were all auditioned off to some anonymous businessmen or something."

Noctis shrugged casually. "Well my dad just happened to be in the business. He said originally he was going to get me a car by my 20th birthday if I didn't learn how to drive, but when he got this baby… I learned pretty fast and got it for my 18th."

Noctis unlocked the car and opened the side door. "Ready to drive in style?"

"Wow. Just uh… this is a big crazy thing for sure. Like I get to ride in one of the coolest cars ever," Prompto edged closer to the open door. "It's just so cool and still looks so new."

"Thanks, I try to take good care of it."

Prompto slipped into the passenger seat and was in awe once more. Noctis smiled before closing the door and heading around to the driver's seat. "I have never seen anyone else but myself gawk so much at a car."

"But dude!" Prompto exclaimed as he stared at Noctis. "This is an Audi R8 Star of Lucis! Vehicle enthusiasts are crazy for this stuff! That includes myself! What kind of friends do you have if they can't appreciate such beauty like you!"

The world seemed to stop at that very moment. Noctis wasn't even sure he was breathing anymore. Had he heard Prompto right? Or were his ears just playing tricks on him? He could barely wrap his head around the thought, barely even able to process it.

"What?" Noctis eventually managed to say.

Prompto's eyes were wider than ever before. His face practically burning red as he started to stumble and stutter over his words. "I um, I mean, this car! This car is a beauty! Like why wouldn't someone appreciate a beauty like this car!"

"Y-Yeah," Noctis replied. "Um that's what I thought you said."

Both boys looked away from each other and Noctis let out a quiet exhale. He knew what Prompto had said. He was sure of it and it was for sure not about the car. " _He… He said I'm a beauty? That couldn't just be a mistake, no way."_

Noctis could feel the heat rushing into his cheeks and his ears. His whole face was practically burning as if he had a fever. " _Breathe… come on, don't over react about this. Maybe I really did hear him wrong. Yeah… I probably just wanted to hear that… but then why was he so nervous?"_

"Sorry… I made things a bit awkward, didn't I?" Prompto finally replied, his voice a little weak now.

Noctis shook his head, not wanting Prompto to get the wrong idea. "No! You didn't do that! I just uh.. I um…"

" _Out with it already otherwise you'll be the one making it awkward…"_ Noctis scolded himself internally. He could always see that Prompto was too worried to believe him, and if he kept up the silence it was only going to get worse between them.

He needed to say something… anything. He just needed something to get them away from this awkward moment.

"...So what's more beautiful, me or the car?"

As soon as the words left Noctis's lips, he wished that he could slap himself. Out of everything that he could have said, that was possibly the stupidest one.

Prompto's mouth was hanging open, far more caught off guard than moments before. "Uhh…?"

"Shit, I just made it even weirder." Noctis sighed as he buried his hands, leaning on the steering wheel slightly. "Sorry… it's just that I'm…"

With a deep breath Noctis sat up and faced Prompto. He could feel his gut knotting up as he tried to choke out the words. "I know this is going to sound weird, but I think I just need to get it off my chest."

"O-Okay?" Prompto asked, still seeming a little flustered and confused.

"So like I think I am…" Noctis breathed in deeply. If he was going to do this, he had to not stop half way. "I may be in love with you?"

"I-In love…" Prompto gasped. "With m-me?"

Noctis nodded without speaking, not knowing just how Prompto was going to react next. It could only go two ways, and Noctis was starting to dread which it would be. He waited and each second felt like hours passing. The world was still frozen and it was just him and Prompto, not anyone or anything else. All he could see and focus on was Prompto and what his answer would be.

"Why?"

That wasn't one of the options Noctis had considered. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Like… why would you feel that way about me?"

"Why wouldn't I feel that way about you!" Noctis replied, once again with barely any thought. "You're the coolest person I've ever met."

"But you just met me today."

"That doesn't matter. I know we just met, but I really have enjoyed today, every moment."

A small sniffle escaped from Prompto. He went to wipe at his eyes, looking like he was about to fall apart at any moment. "Y-You really mean it? You're not just trying to mess with me or something?"

Noctis leaned forward and grabbed onto Prompto's hands without warning. He looked Prompto dead in the eyes, hoping he could ease that fear and unease that he saw. "I promise I'm really not. I don't know much about love or anything, but you… when I was with you today, I felt… I just uh…"

He felt Prompto's fingers wrap back around his. They were a bit clammy, maybe even trembling slightly, but his grip was fierce. "You felt something that was different?"

"Y-Yeah that," Noctis admitted, a little embarrassed he still couldn't get his words straight. "I really liked spending the day with you. I only have a few friends… I never felt this way with them. I'm not… being too weird with this or anything? I just didn't know if you were…"

"Gay?" Prompto answered. He started to smile a little. "I guess I was thinking the same thing."

A moment later Prompto looked down and saw their hands were still together. Nervously he pulled his back and started to laugh nervously. "Ha ha… I guess we got a little carried away though? G-Getting that close so suddenly? We should like, take things slower maybe? I don't know, I just think that… ah! I don't know."

"Slow yeah, that sounds good! Just sorry if I made you uncomfortable at all."

Prompto shook his head. "N-No. You're good. Just really not what I was expecting."

Noctis hummed, still feeling a bit uncertain now. He wanted to ask more but he felt he would only make Prompto feel worse. So he cleared his throat. "Okay, so where do you live?"

"Where do I live? Oh.. Oh yeah you need my address."

After Prompto gave his address, Noctis filled it into the GPS and then began their drive. Silence had fallen over them and Noctis really was trying to let it not bug him. He had to focus on driving after all, he couldn't stop to stare at Prompto every moment.

Eventually they arrived at Prompto's house and Noctis went to walk Prompto to the door. "So, maybe we could see each other again soon? Cause… well you know?"

"We could plan something for sure! Just give me like a bit? My head...it's still a bit much."

Noctis sighed. He couldn't help but feel bad about doing that to poor Prompto. "Sorry I piled it up so soon. But hey we can hang out more! That's great!"

Prompto nodded silently as he unlocked his door. He pushed it and let it swing open. He stood there, practically froze as he stared into the hallway. There were no lights on so it looked pretty dark and from the way Prompto hesitated, Noctis figured something was up.

"You okay?"

Prompto glanced to the driveway, which was empty, and then to the doorway again. He started to nod slowly. "Y-Yeah, just fine. I just thought… never mind. It's nothing."

"Okay if you say so. I guess I should get going though. Talk to you later?"

"S-See you around yeah…" Prompto answered weakly.

Noctis hummed to himself. Something about this still didn't feel right. The uneasy feeling in his stomach wasn't going to lte him leave so easily, not without getting some kind of answer. Reaching out he placed his hand on Prompto's arm. "Hey, you know you could tell-"

Prompto let out a small panicked sound as he pulled away from Noctis. He stared at him, eyes beginning to water. He looked so scared in that moment, Noctis was afraid he actually had hurt him.

"Prompto… what's wrong? Are you-"

Before he could even finish, Prompto grabbed on to him, burying his face into the crook of his neck. Noctis now could feel Prompto's entire body trembling against his own, as well as his shaking breath. Even if he didn't know what was going on, he slowly started to wrap his arms around Prompto.

"Hey… Hey it's okay."

"P-Please… don't let go…" Prompto whimpered. "I don't want it to end. I don't w-want to be alone again."

"Alone? Why would…"

Noctis trailed off with his thoughts when he started to put the pieces together. The more he gave it thought, the more sense it was starting to make. He knew he was no expert on the human mind or anything like that, but he knew one thing for sure, and that was feeling lonely.

He had his version of a lonely life that he had lived through and he knew exactly how it felt to be left alone in a house with no one in it. The days that his father worked late, which was usually quite often, Noctis would shut himself up in his room and sit there until his father came home. He was always happy when he did, but until then every moment alone was utterly horrible.

"Um Prompto," Noctis started to ask. "You said your parents aren't home. Do you know when they will be back?"

Prompto shook his head vigorously. "N-No… they… they've been away for three months already."

Noctis gasped. "Three months?! And you don't even know when they are going to return? Don't they call you or something to talk?"

"No… they're usually too busy with work," Prompto replied as he gripped Noctis's shirt. "It's okay though… It's happened… it always happens. I'm used to it."

That was it. Those few pained words struck a cord deep within Noctis. He barely knew a thing about Prompto's parents, but he already wanted to pummel their heads into the ground. While he knew his own father was busy, he also knew that his father loved him dearly, and would try to make as much time as he could for him. While yes there were days Noctis felt lonely, he knew that his dad would make it up to him in the end.

Prompto's parents? They didn't even sound like parents that would give Prompto the time of day if he asked.

"Already that's it! Fuck them! That's messed up and I am not going to stand for any of that!"

Prompto shifted, tilting his head to look at Noctis slightly. His eyes were already red, and Noctis's heart sunk even deeper than before. Then of course Prompto spoke again and his fragile voice made Noctis want to squeeze him even tighter.

"Wh-What? But Noct… you… you don't have-"

"Yes I have to and I am going to! I am not going to let my new best friend stay home alone for who knows how long. Pack your things, you are going to come stay with me. I won't hear any objections, okay?"

Prompto sobbed louder than before. Noctis knew he was probably still in shock from what had just been said, but he wasn't going to let anything else bad happen to Prompto. This urge he felt, he knew that it was a deep desire to protect Prompto. He would be guilty conscious if he left Prompto on his own like this. He cared too much to do that.

"Noct…" Prompto whispered.

"I'm here for you Prom," Noctis whispered back. "I told you I love you remember? That means I am going to do whatever I can to make you happy. Okay? So please, come with me."

Prompto's breathing started to calm down after that. He started taking in some depth braths and eventually he nodded. "Y-Yeah… okay."

With that, the two of them headed inside and started to gather up as much of Prompto's stuff as they could and put it in the car. They gathered up his clothes, books, photo albums, and his phone charger before headed back to the front door. There wasn't actually a whole lot of stuff that Proompto had that was his own, which only further made Noctis's heart sink. He knew the first thing that he was going to do when they got to his house was get Prompto a proper computer of his own. He was going to spoil him rotten.

Currently they stood in the kitchen, Prompto was staring down at a piece of paper. "I don't know… what if I leave a note and then they try to come to take me back?"

"I won't let them," Noctis replied as he gave a serious stare. "I am not going to let them take you away from me."

Prompto started to smile with a little bit of blush in his cheeks. "Thanks, Noct."

"I promise I will do whatever I can to protect you, I'll even talk to my father about it. I'm sure he'll know what to do. Besides, he'll be happy to meet you."

There was a hum of agreement before Prompto started to write the note. "Thanks again… really."

"No probably. I'm here for you."

Noctis reached forward and placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder. The blond winced and Noctis pulled away. "Sorry… um I have been meaning to ask. You don't have like, a sensory issue? Like uh Iggy told me about this once, some people are sensitive to touch cause their nerves are like wounds different or something. I can't remember."

"N-No, it isn't that," Prompto admitted softly. "I'm just not… used to being touched."

"Used to being… wait… don't tell me that your parents barely even hugged you as a child."

From the way Prompto didn't answer, Noctis had to take that as a yes. "I'm sorry Prom… all those times then today, I was making you feel uncomfortable."

"Not really… or sort of? I mean I'm not used to it for one thing, but when you did it, sometimes I would want more. I want to feel that warmth…"

Noctis listened carefully as he remembered back to when they first arrived at the house. He remembered how Prompto clinged to him, telling him not to let go. On top of that he thought over the entire day and every moment he was closer than normal around Prompto. All the accidental and awkward moments they touched. The entire time Prompto was craving for someone to give him something he never had in his childhood, and Noctis had no idea.

"Hey, if you want a hug or something, you could just ask. I don't mind."

"You don't find it weird?" Prompto muttered.

"No I don't. No one should be neglected from getting hugs and stuff. I'm sorry but your parents are real assholes for doing that to you. I'm not going to be like that though. I'll give you all the hugs and stuff you need."

Prompto choked back another sob and Noctis pulled him into a hug with no question. Again Prompto's body was trembling in his grasp but Noctis made sure not to let up. He started even rubbing Prompto's back gently, hoping that it could help in some way or form. He would give all the love that he could to Prompto and help him to make sure that he felt loved.

"Ready to get going? I'm sure once we leave this place you'll start to feel better."

"Sounds good," Prompto agreed once he pulled away from Noctis. "And Noct… thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for? I told you I am here for you."

"Yeah, friends," Prompto said, this time a bit softer than before. He was smiling, but he looked almost conflicted for some reason.

Noctis wasn't too sure what it was, but he decided to just take a stab in the dark. He only hoped he wouldn't sound stupid like before. "If this is about before, in the car, uh if you want to be… more than just friends, we could?"

"Like… boyfriends?"

"Sure, if you want to. I know we avoided talking about it before and all though."

Prompto stepped a little closer to Noctis. Reaching forward he grabbed on to his hand and laced his fingers with his. He started to smile much brighter than he did before. "I think I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has come to read this story! I am so happy that I finally got it finished and I just gotta give big thanks to everyone reading it! I hope you all enjoyed and see you in the next story!!


End file.
